clubpenguinlaseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caso 23
Oil Issues is case #23 of Police World Tour Edition setting in New Caledonia and it's case #2 in Oceania. Case Background Chief Don Dourne showed up at the station, bare chested and with a towel, telling the whole team that vacation time started and he gave the free day to everyone. Marceau, angry, replied to the Chief saying they couldn't go on vacation since they needed to retrieve a stolen necklace. The Chief was ashamed when suddenly he got a call from the island's governor, telling him that the island's oil reserve blew up, and they needed the police there. The team arrived at the oil reserve, the whole environment was on fire and exploding. A corpse was found chained to one of oil towers. The victim was Marco Bordeaux, the CEO of France's oil company. He apparently came to New Caledonia to buy the island's oil reserve. The island's oil reserve owner: Mahdessa Collin, refused to sell her reserve, claiming she hated that France was controlling their island plus she hated Marco Bordeaux and decided to reject the offer. The team also talked to Boris Halabi, a pearl vendor who hated the victim, as he would close all the local business in New Caledonia including his. In a shocking turn of events the team found the stolen necklace inside a pile of seaweed in the beach. Lars analyzed the necklace and he found that the necklace was never inside a sheep stomach, plus it had the fingerprints of Danna Paula. Marceau, Milo, Marina and the player felt angry, betrayed and furious after finding out that Danna lied to them. Danna "coincidentally" was the island. Marceau, Milo and the player confronted her about the lying to them about the necklace ubication. Danna, sweating, defended herself, warning the team to use such wit to stay out of her business. During chapter 2 Chief Don (who suddenly felt mature) ordered the team to get into the Atoll since a protest was going on. At the Atoll, a lot of people, including Boris, were protesting, demanding their independence from France. The Atoll was investigated by the player along with Milo. They interrogated a local schizophrenic girl who called herself "Alana of the Sea". She claimed to be a mermaid and to have the ability of communicating with sea creatures. The girl showed to be very innocent and sweet plus she didn't knew the victim. The team also spoke to Mirtha Mareyen the island witch. She claimed to predict a very strong war upcoming and she accused Marco Bordeaux as the culprit of it. The team also spoke back to Mahdessa, as she convoked a protest in the island. During the chapter end, Marceau got a call from a mysterious man saying: "Danna, you better get rid of your stupid cop friends. If the plan fails because of you, you will pay...". The team went to interrogate Danna about the call. Danna was pale but told the team to not get their noses into her problems. She also ordered them to give her the necklace in order to save her life but the team denied it. Marceau just told her she would be fine, with the necklace or not. The team restored a torn photo showing Marco Bordeaux throwing toxic waste in the sea in front of Alana. The team talked to the "mermaid girl" again and she claimed to be furious with Marco, but she told them that her father, the king of the sea, would soon punish him with fury of the seas. After this, Alana decided to leave the team to eat some crustaceans. The team found weird that a mermaid would eat the creatures of her own sea, but Alana told them she only eats "evil crustaceans". The team decided to leave before the conversation became weirder. The team also spoke back with Mirtha the witch after they found out that the victim visited her house. Mirtha told them that Marco wanted to see his future, as he was worried of his company, but Mirtha told him that she saw his death in the future through hand reading. Mirtha, laughing, claimed she only did that to torture the victim but he got angry. The team later got enough information to make an arrest. Mirtha Mareyen was the killer of Marco Bordeaux. The witch claimed she planned his murder time ago since she got a prediction of New Caledonia becoming independent. She knew that Marco would be an obstacle and decided to kill him, first warning him through the hand reading session. Mirtha got a 45 year-sentence. During "The Sea Necklace 2" the team decided to investigate the organization behind the Necklace robbery. After a lot of investigation the team determined that the big robbery organization, The Oceanic Gang, was behind the robbery. Marceau and the Chief Dourne told the player that "The Oceanic Gang" was known theft organization that robs at continental-level. They are known to have stole a lot of relics in Oceania and obviously they know wanted the "Miracle Necklace". The team also found that Danna was a member of the gang, so Milo decided to get her into a trap using the Necklace. When Danna came, she brought a gun and threatened Milo to shoot him, demanding the necklace. Milo, bravely, denied the give her the Necklace so Danna shot him right in the forehead, dropping the necklace. Milo, shocked, saw how a blood spot came out of his head... ...But, he discovered it was just red paint from a fake paint gun. However Danna managed to take the necklace and after sadly saying "I'm so sorry" to the team, she vanished with a smoke bomb. The team decided to start the search for Danna starting with New Zealand, where a big commotion was happening. Stats Victim *Marco Bordeaux (Chained to the exploding oil tower) Weapon * Killer *Unknown Killer's Profile *The killer eats crustaceans. *The killer has pearls *The killer is a woman. *??? *??? Suspects *'Mahdessa Collin' (Island's Oil Company CEO) Age: 57 Height: 5"7" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls "General Appearance": She has long brown hair and Gray blue office suit. In her head she wears a tribal crown of palm leaves as a symbol of her village. ---- *'Danna Paula' (Smuggler) Age: 26 Height: 5"9" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls "General Appearance": Cowboy girl look: Cowboy Hat, bone necklace, leather jacket, scars. ---- *'Boris Halabi' (Pearls Vendor) Age: 30 Height: 6"0" Weight: 168 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls. "General Appearance": Dark skin, scars, Purple hawaian shirt, he holds a magnifying glass, and a pearl in his hands. ---- *'Alana of the Sea' (Crazy girl) Age: 23 Height: 5"5" Weight: 121 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans. *The suspect has Pearls. "General Appearance": She is covered in seaweed, she dons a shell crown with tips, she has a light blue dress tied up in her breasts and two shells covering her tits. ---- *'Mirtha Mareyen' (Island Witch) Age: 65 Height: 5"8" Weight: 182 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates "General Appearance" She has a blue dress, He has black hair with a blue headband, she has wrinkles and has a headband. Crime Scenes *Exploding Reserve - Oil Tower *Beach - Palm trees *Atoll Coast - Island Cottage